


At it again

by Oops_this_sucks



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fiona meets jack, Jack redemption, M/M, rhack fluff, rhys and jack fluff, rhys guilt, vaughn is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_this_sucks/pseuds/Oops_this_sucks
Summary: Needing to give some order to Pandora, Lilith, Rhys, Mordecai, Fiona, and Vaughn resurrected the CEO of Hyperion but he ends up falling for the skinny white boy. IDK it’s ugly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one: Backround, set up, and Angel feels.

“Aah fuck” 

Lilith was rarely ever emotional enough to curse out of anything other than sarcasm. 

“There’s a bank being robbed in new haven” Lilith didn’t necessarily care about the people in new haven but she knew that we’d get shit from our favorite crazy ex Hyperion founder if we failed again.

Yeah, he’s back... again, after Helios was blasted right on out of the sky a group of vault hunters had to come together to keep the people of Pandora somewhat healthy and by that I mean... alive. 

My name is Rhys, I may or may not have been the one to crash Helios, and the second person to kill Handsome Jack. 

He hasn’t let that go... I don’t expect him to but I really want to not feel bad anymore, I shouldn’t feel bad I’m the good guy here!

Anyway Lilith, Mordecai, Fiona, Vaughn, and I work on keeping some new laws in place and we brought back Jack to be an advisor, he’s the only one here with experience as a ruler, even if he is one of the worst people to ever walk the deserts of Pandora he still knows this planet like the back of his hand. 

We brought him back by cloning him and putting the consciousness of my old hollow eye in his head. 

Anyway we were working on respective jobs when we got the great news from Lilith. 

“They’re not Psychos either” she sounded more annoyed than anything “they’re good, they’re hacking computers, there are lots of them this is a group job.” She looked around at all of us the two last words with a bit more weight than the rest. 

“You don’t mean” asked Mordecai,

“I do.” Responded Lilith 

“He can’t be trusted Lilith” I said I wasn’t gonna let him betray me again

“That’s why you’ll be watching him the whole time.” Said Lilith. I didn’t want to interact with him, I didn’t want to see him, being near him was like rubbing salt in an already open wound. 

“Why me?” I asked incredulously.

“Because you’re the only one who knows about computers” She sounded mad and I knew better than to argue with Lilith when she was mad.

I took as long as I could getting to the place he was kept, it was a jail cell there were some other particularly dangerous people down there as well, if they didn’t like me they hated Jack, most of them had been criminals for their whole lives and hated Hyperion with a passion. 

Sure enough, I got down there at a lunch time and he was in a fist fight with some of the other inmates, he was holding his own but there’s only so much you could do against ten guys.

I had the guards break it up and walked over to Jack, he was on the floor hugging his sides and bleeding out from his nose and mouth, and yet he still had the strength to refuse my help and get up by himself. 

He seemed more embarrassed that he was beaten than anything. 

“Kid, if you’re just here to gawk then you can leave” he sounded tired 

I just raised an eyebrow, I needed him to know that I didn’t pity him even though seeing him like this was... really disconcerting.

“Come on kiddo throw me a bone, why are you here? It’s not like this is a fun place to hang around, or did you just miss me?” he astounds me sometimes.

“Still witty huh?” I asked “after all that?” 

“That?” He laughed “that shit happens at least once a week here, you should come visit me more often” 

I told him what was happening and instructed the guards to come upstairs with us after they put a bandage over a cut on his face. 

When we got upstairs we were greeted by some surprised faces, he just looked at them he really doesn’t like... any of us, and he seemed to be embarrassed by us seeing him in this state. 

“Wow the great Handsome Jack huh?” Fiona had just walked in from outside, she had just finished breaking up a fight between two psychos outside “what makes you grace us with your somewhat bloodied presence?”

He just looked at her for a second 

“What you’ve got nothing?” She seemed a bit disappointed “I heard you were actually something but this?” She gestured to his injuries “this is pathetic” 

He just looked at her, he was not gonna bite, it seemed strange to me that he would be the same old Jack with me but he refused to even talk to them. 

“Jack” Lilith spat the name out like it tasted bad “someone is robbing a bank in new haven and they have hacked the security system, we know if anyone can get it back it’s you so we nee-“ 

“I’ll do it” he shrugged he didn’t seem phased by anything, 

“That can’t be good, he can’t just be willing to help us” said Vaughn sounding suspicious 

“He’s definitely planning something” said Mordecai

“Or I’m not,” Jack looked more amused than anything “I have been down there for fucking months and honestly I’d do anything if it meant going literally anywhere else” 

“Bullshit!” Mordecai walked up to Jack “there’s no way in hell imma trust him! He’s a killer! I may have to work with you but I don’t have to like it!” 

“Mordecai I think you have, in all your hatred for me, forgotten just how much the feeling is mutual” Jack looked... mad, very mad. 

“You’re not helping your cause dumbass” Mordecai was mad too this was gonna get heated, and fast. 

“Look you don’t have to talk to each other for the rest of the mission! I’ve got Jack” he glanced at me but he was still looking Mordecai dead in the eye despite his obvious disadvantage of having his hands cuffed behind him. 

Lilith walked over to Mordecai, everyone froze, even Jack took a step back, she was the one who killed him the the first time. She pulled Mordecai away

“No one likes him or this but you need to suck it up we all lost loved ones to that monster!” At this Jack rolled his eyes and looked away, “Bloodwing, Roland, Angel...” Jack jolted he looked at Lilith with a face that I had only seen once before... when Killed him. 

I knew that subject was not one to be touched on when even Lilith stopped herself, she seemed to actually regret saying the name, Jack looked at her intensely, staring daggers but saying nothing. It looked frankly horrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward car ride and protective dad Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is short sorry.

Anyway, we finally got into the truck on the way to the bank Jack wearing handcuffs and an ankle bracelet that Meant he couldn’t go further that 10 feet away form me, he had all eyes on him but he barely looked up the whole time , even so I was starting to understand why he was called Handsome Jack... even though he gave himself the title. 

I was sitting next to him and I felt like I had to say... something, I mean we were stuck with each other right?

“You ok?” I realized immediately how stupid that sounded.

“Am I ok? Cupcake?” He looked at me, one eyebrow arched “yeah” this was low in his throat he was almost laughing “I’m peachy sweetheart, a ok”

He was far past caring and I could tell, he looked defeated, it was a mind fuck after seeing all of his motivational posters all my life. He suddenly got shook off his slump and looked at me dead in the eye. 

“I’m curious cupcake, why do you care?” He paused before saying it, he was back to his old self, he seemed amused and I felt heat shoot up my back, my nerves were on edge even with his hands cuffed behind him. 

“I don’t, but you can’t think straight if your mind is in the past” I thought that would assert my “authority” but he just gave me a look, he was just madder now. 

“Don’t talk about things you dont know about  
kiddo it makes you look ignorant.” He growled, 

I kinda just decided to stop talking, I shouldn’t let him intimidate me but he was a mass murderer and excuse me if that was nerve-wracking.

We finally got there after what felt like hours of Jack scowling at the floor and me awkwardly trying to stay quiet and surprise surprise there was a pack of Psychos waiting for us!

God I hate Pandora 

Everyone started shooting, Jack, hit the ground, pushing his hands under his feet to put them in front of his body in stead of behind him, he grabbed a psycho and started to strangle it with his handcuffs, the Psycho wildly tried to fight back but eventually went limp. As it fell to the floor I just barely caught a glimpse of Jacks face, it was horrifying, he looked like he was finally free and the time it took to look at him gave the screaming psycho behind me the time to knock me to the floor with a panel of wood to the head

The pain seared, my vision went blurry as another one of them went for my torso, I felt the breath leave my lungs and I gasped for air when I noticed one of them stop, I looked up as it’s neck was pulled in an unnatural way, the other one was quickly beaten down by the same wood as me,

It was Jack.

He still had that look on his face, I realized now that I didn’t stand a chance and Jack would never just let this opportunity pass him by, I.. was gonna die

“Wait wait, Jack, don’t do thi-“ I got cut off by him kneeling down, a look of genuine concern on his face

“You ok kiddo? Anything broken?” This was a complete surprise, even when he was in my head he could care less about my wellness unless I was dying, I was thoroughly surprised and suspicious to say the least, but also a little turned on... strangely. 

“Why are you helping me” I asked, he seemed to notice my look of confusion and sunk back into his old self retorting that:

“If you don’t want my help then go ahead and die” he raised an eyebrow, I decided that my confusion could take a backseat to my safety

“Ok ok I’m sorry” he immediately scooped me up, I don’t know how he could do it, I mean I’m skinny but I’m also quite a bit taller than him, if the others weren’t engaged in their own shit I would have been seriously embarrassed. 

We got to the side of the building and he immediately started to move my limbs to make sure they weren’t broken,

He did it like he had some experience, it was sweet, he didn’t even look me in the face, too focused on the work before him.

“Ok kiddo nothings broken,” he looked unfocused and out of it “stay here ok I’m gonna go break some psychos” he growled out the last few words. 

He left and everything I lay there for a while, listening to the gunshots.


End file.
